Apollyon, or Pure?
by BoredChic
Summary: Alexandria Andros's life has not been easy. After finding out about being the second Apollyon, life didn't go as smooth as she expected. To top her dangerous adventures, she's having guy trouble. Seth, or Aiden? Apollyon, or Pure? First story, hope you enjoy. [:
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. So this isn't usually what I write about, but I was just so moved by this story (and not in a good way) my friend and I just had to write an alternate ending. My best friend sent me a text message (actually an all caps message) one day telling me about how upset she was over this book. Although I have never read it (manga is more my thing.) It reminded me of how Naruto (Seth) truly loves Sakura (Alexandria) who loves Sasuke (Aiden). Even though I had never read it and was only read the ending to, we were, and still are,_ highly upset _by the ending of this book. After all the yelling and phone throwing we decided to write an alternate ending. Enjoy. Please Review. ( I feel weird being formal _)

#TeamSeth #AidenYouThot

**-Mimi**

Team Seth all the way! He gave up everything to be with Alex and to make her happy, (spoiler alert) he's in servitude for the gods, and how does Alex repay him? She has her "cutesy" little paradise with Aiden. -.- And after she finds out that Seth is basically in eternal servitude, what does she do? She decides to get it on like jackrabbits with Aiden. -_-

This isn't a cute little story about Aiden St. Delphi and Alexandria Andros, so, if that's what you're looking for, you can go look for Team Aiden stories, because we do not support the love of Aiden on this side. Seth 5ever. -.- (Reread this, I was very mad when I first wrote it. Shame on me.)

- First story, go easy on me. .

By the way, I do no own the Covenant Series, that's all Ms./Mrs. Jennifer L. Armentrout.

**~Mymy** (We made these nicknames in 5th grade! I can't believe we still use them. -Mimi)

Chapter 1

Aiden's POV

Slowly, I sucked in a deep breath as I watched the two figures walk side-by-side down the dark corridor. I strained my ears to listen but was disappointed when I only heard slivers of their conversation. Tensing, I watched the male figure reach a out to tuck a strand of hair behind _her_ ear. As he turned his head in my direction, I quickly darted behind a wall, cursing quietly as my elbow audibly bumped against the slate. _Some Sentinel I am_, I thought, freezing as I heard them stop their movements forward.

"Did you hear that?" she, Alex, whispered hastily.

I pressed myself against the wall, hoping to make myself invisible, which I probably failed at miserably. "Yeah, I heard it, I think someone's here." _he _said. The sound of his voice made my blood boil.

"Seth, come on, let's just go," Alex attempted to reason.

"I should just-," he started.

"Seth, please?"

Seth let out an exasperated breath, "Fine, let's go Angel."

As they rounded the next corner, I could hear the arrogance in Seth's voice as he continued his conversation with Alex, "So, how will your precious St. Delphi take it when he finds out you've been sneaking out to see your fabulously sexy cuddle bunny?"

I stiffened at the question. "Fabulously sexy?" Alex snorted.

"Brilliant, amazing, completely and utterly the love of your life. Those all work too." Seth quipped.

I stalked along behind them as Alex swatted his arm, "I think you're mistaken," she hissed, "Aiden is the love of my life, freak."

Seth sighed dramatically as he rubbed his arm, "Yet you've snuck out every night for the past two weeks to come to my dorm to cuddle. Yes, that just screams devotion to St. Delphi."

I felt the air rush from my lungs, _Two weeks?!_

Alex growled, turning on Seth, "It's not cuddling, Seth."

As Seth reached his hand out to her, I inwardly snarled. He cupped her cheek with gentleness I had never seen him use with any other girl he'd been with; and trust me, it's a good five handfuls. Seeing him so close to Alex, _my Alex_, had been the tipping point. I almost rushed from behind the wall until I saw something I didn't expect to see; Alex had leaned into his touch.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I clenched my fists and reminded myself it was because of their stupid bond, that damn bond, that bond she claimed to have control over. My eyes snapped open. She's had control of the bond before, she's never swooned around him like this, at least not that I've ever seen.

I took a step back as realization hit me, _She's doing this, not the bond._

I looked back up and was infuriated to see Seth still had his hand cupping Alex's cheek. "Then what is it Angel," he murmured leaning closer to her with every word, "because we do a lot more than talking."

I widened my eyes as I watched Seth closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Alex's. And she let him. Not only did she let him, she invited it. She slowly reached up her arms, circling them around his neck and pulling him closer to her. I turned away shocked by her actions, making the decision before I had to think it over; I turned and walked away.

Aiden's POV Pt. 2

It was about five a.m. when she came back into the room we shared. She quietly laid back on the bed, and turned to face me, when our eyes met, she smiled a slow and lazy smile, "Hey."

I nodded in return. Looking her up and down, I noticed nothing was different about her but her smell. The usual vanilla scent she always carried was mixed with an earthy smell. _Seth_, that jealous voice in my head whispered. I didn't need that annoying, yet highly reasonable voice stating the obvious.

" What's your deal?" Alex asked, reaching out to stroke my cheek. She never quite reached it as I tilted my head away from her touch.

Alex, started to look hurt, but before she could voice her opinions on my action, I held up my hand, halting her words before she got them out. "How did you sleep?" I asked, in a voice that Alex would call the "calmness before the storm."

She quirked an eyebrow at me in confusion. "Fine," she stated, drawing out the word, "what about you?"

I chuckled, but as I looked at her, I knew it was a humorless laugh. "Well, _agapi mou_, I stayed up all night waiting for you to come back to the room. Would you like to explain to me where you've been?"

Alex's usually lightly tanned skin paled, "I-I've been here all night-."

"Alex, cut the crap," I snapped, sitting up quickly.

I glared at her as I shifted my position so I was facing her. Her eyes widened a bit as I spoke, "You mean to tell me you have been here, all night? Don't lie to me."

The last few words were in a stern tone as if a father was scolding his child. I didn't care, I saw her out with _him_, though she knows how much I detest him, she sneaks out to "cuddle" with him, and to make matters worse, she kissed him. Or he kissed her, whatever. That was was the part I couldn't come to terms with. But she had the nerve to lie to me, and treat me as if I was crazy, and didn't see a thing.

Although she didn't know I was watching.

Alex sat up quickly reaching for my hands. When I pulled them back, I heard her breath catch in her throat. "I was just taking a walk to Luke's dorm, that's all," she whispered, folding her hands in her laps as she stared down at them.

"That's complete bull shit," I snarled, "I saw you… with _him_."

Alex's eyes widened as recognition spread across her face, "It was you!"

I heard her voice take on a hard quality. "Why were you following me Aiden?"

I snorted, "Following you? I believe you meant to say 'us.'"

Alex clenched her hands her lap as her chin jutted out in defiance, "Fine, why were you following Seth and I?"

His name rolled off her tongue with something I now recognized as protectiveness. "Yesterday I woke up, and when I looked over, guess who was gone?"

Alex was silent as she glared at me. "I'll give you two guesses; her name starts with an 'A' and ends with an 'X.'"

She folded her arms across her chest, "I'm not stupid Aiden."

"Stupid enough to think I wouldn't find out."

Alex looked as if she'd been slapped. "I'm sorry," she started off coldly, "It's just that I've been having a little trouble sleeping, if you don't remember, I kind of killed my daimon mother, almost died at the hand of Ares, y'know, that kind of stuff haunts a girl. And either you're too busy to try and help, or you just don't care."

I ignored that part, I would not sympathize her situation. It wasn't about that right now. "So you go to Seth?" I spat.

Alex slid off of the bed with swift grace I had never seen her have. It instantly reminded me of Seth, with his graceful feline ways. I loathed him. "Seth cares for me, more than most. Because of the bond, he understands, Aiden, and because of that, he knows what to do and say to calm me," Alex widened her eyes as she realized what just slipped from her mouth.

"He knows what to do to make you feel better? I'm not sure I like the sound of that Alexandria," I replied coolly.

She squared her shoulders, "You don't like anything that has to with him. Y-you just don't understand Aiden, he's like my other half, no, he's literally my other half. I know he'll always be here for me."

I tensed, "And I'm not?"

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but I wasn't done, "Where was Seth when Lea died? Where was he when Ares almost killed you? Was he there trying to tear down the door as I heard your bones being broken, one by one? Because I don't remember seeing him there."

"He was there when you weren't. When you didn't want me. Seth was there for me. After the effects of the Elixir _you_ put me on wore off, Seth was there. I know he wasn't rainbows and sunshine Seth, but he was there when I was afraid and helpless," she whispered.

I froze. She brought up the Elixir. Something I had put her on, and I would never forgive myself for that. "So you love him? You love Seth?"

"Of course not, Aiden, Seth and I have a bond, a bond that could never be broken by you or anyone else. He's just a good friend to me." she tried to reason.

I stared at her blankly, "Sure didn't friendly the way he kissed you."

She stared at me guiltily before looking down, "The kiss meant-."

"Don't even, Alex. That kiss meant something; to both of you."

"You shouldn't have been spying," she spat, looking back up at me.

I shook my head, "That's all you can say?"

She straightened. staring at me in defiance. I shrugged and stood up, "If you won't talk, maybe Seth will."

Alex's eyes widened as I headed for the door, she jumped in front of me placing her hands on my chest and pushing me back. "You're not laying a finger on him Aiden St. Delphi," she commanded.

I pushed past her easily and opened the door, stepping into the dimly lit hallway, I smirked as I realized how interesting the start of my day would be.

Seth's POV

After Alexandria had left, I lay in bed a long time thinking about what we had done. _More like what we hadn't done_, I snorted at the thought.

After we left the hall, we were still a little wound up from the kiss. We had lain down and simply held each other close, there were little to no words as her head was rested on my chest. There wasn't a need, I knew how she was feeling. Her feelings were pouring into me through the bond; anxiety, regret, and worse of all, fear. I hated seeing her like that. I sent as much comfort through the bond as I could.

At one part in our… as I like to put it, cuddling, she looked up at me with so much care in her eyes. In that moment, she could have asked me for the whole world, and I would have found a way to get it for her. _Thank you_, she whispered through our bond.

_ I've told you, you never have to thank me Alex_, I replied, running my fingers lightly up and down her back.

She pressed her back into my touch. It always surprised me that I had that kind of affect on her. Most of the time, whenever I touched her, she drew back, or reacted in a way I knew the bond would cause her to respond. But this… this was new. I ran my hand up her back, and stopped when I reached one of the symbols of the Apollyon. "αήττητο" _Invincibility_, I whispered through the bond, tracing over the symbol.

Alex shivered and placed her hand on my chest. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to her forehead. "You don't call this cuddling?" I asked, smirking.

Alex groaned, "Seth, please, shut up. You're ruining the moment."

My hand started slid from her neck and started to trail down south towards her backside, "Am I?"

She snatched my hand away a second before I reached the prize. "Seth…" she warned.

I huffed dramatically and grumbled, "I bet you'd let Aiden do it."

Alex glared up at me as I grinned back at her. "I'm sure we weren't talking about Aiden."

I pulled my hand free of hers and placed it at the back of her neck, covering the mark of invincibility. "How about we not talk at all," I suggested, studying her lips.

"Seth," Alex said breathlessly.

"Where's the harm?" I asked, already tugging her towards me.

"I'm with Aiden," she said, pulling free of my grasp.

I flopped on my back groaning as I threw an arm over my eyes, "Not this again."

I heard Alex laugh as she leaned over me. Her chocolate brown hair tickled my forehead as I pulled my arm from my eyes. I humphed, much like a five year old child, and closed my eyes, shutting out my view of the, beautiful, may I say, girl above me.

"Seth, stop being childish," Alex said, leaning down and pressing her lips to my forehead.

I tried very hard to hide my smile, but I failed miserably. I smiled a big, probably goofy looking grin.

"That's better," Alex stated, moving down and pecking the corner of my lips quickly.

"Everything you're doing, is completely opposite of what you just told me," I pointed out cockily.

"Maybe I should stop," she said, starting to pull away.

"Everything you're doing right now is perfect," I quickly corrected.

She rolled her eyes before looking at the clock. "I think it's about time for me to go back," she said.

I nodded before getting out of the bed. I stretched my arms above my head before glancing at the clock. My eyes widened, it was 4:45 am. Time just slipped away from us. I walked around the bed and looked at Alex I gave her a quick peck on the forehead before opening the door. She walked out silently thanking me with a nod. I closed my door as quietly as possible as she started the trek back to her room.

About half an hour after Alex had left, I heard loud voices in the hall just as I was just about to drift off to sleep. "Aiden stop!" the voice I now recognized as Alex's screeched.

I sat up quickly, _Alex, what's wrong?_

Alex answer feverishly through the bond, _Seth, Aiden… he saw us in the hall._

Despite the situation I was in, a cocky grin crossed my face. I was glad he had seen us, after all, we had been feuding since the moment we met, and then again I wasn't, for Alex's sake.

_ May I ask why this quarrel has been brought to my neck of the woods?_ I asked, pulling a t-shirt over my head.

I heard Alex growl through the bond, _He obviously came to kick your ass!_

_ Kick my ass? _I snorted, _Angel, I could end him in two seconds without even breaking a sweat._

_ Seth, I know, I just don't want him to hurt you._

I froze in place at her words, _Alex, you know he can't hurt me._ I reminded her gently.

_ Just, please don't fight. _She pleaded.

Cautiously I stepped up to the door, I fixed that cocky grin I was known for across my face. "What can I help you folks wit-?" I was cut off as a fist connected with my jaw.

I stumbled back as Alex covered her mouth in shock. "Well, I wasn't expecting that," I said, rubbing my jaw.

Aiden stood a few feet away from me, his eyes a deep shade of gray and a muscle in his jaw ticking.

"St. Delphi! Why is it that I've been graced with your presence?" I smiled a wide, charming smile.

I saw Aiden's fist swing out once again, but this time Alex pushed him back. "Aiden, stop! If you hurt him, I'll never forgive you," she swore.

Aiden pointed a finger at me and laughed coldly, "And what about him? If he hurts me, what will you do? Wipe the sweat from his face after he's done?"

_ Angel, move out of the way_, I said, before stepping up to Aiden.

Alex looked at me, and all of the fear she had of me getting hurt, morphed into protectiveness over Aiden. "Seth, not you too. Neither of you are going to fight!"

Aiden pushed Alex back, a little rougher than I liked, "Let's see how much damage I can do to an Apollyon before he's dead."

I didn't even flinch, If anything, that threat just added to my arrogance, "St. Delphi, I would hate to take you away from Deacon, but if you test me, I'll let loose."

Instead of answering, Aiden outstretched his arm as the fire element burst from his his palm and towards me. I quickly summoned the wind element and pushed the fire back at him with a flick of my wrist.

Akasha pulsed through my veins, pushing to get free. I felt my marks of the Apollyon rush over my skin, Alex's marks responded in kind. She contorted her face, trying to reign in emotions that weren't really hers; they were mine. Outside, the wind started to blow fiercely reacting to my emotions. _Is he making you that mad? _Alex asked through the bond in an amused tone.

_ He pushed you Alex._

_ I'm used to being manhandled Seth._

_ But not by him, he's mad, I mean really mad. He could lash out at me at any second, or instead, he could lash out on you. _

Alex started to protest but I cut her off quickly, _I want you to come towards me slowly, keep your back to me, and keep your eyes on Aiden._

Alex, being the stubborn mule she is, stayed put right at Aiden's side, she placed her hands on her hips in an act of defiance. "Alex," I huffed.

"Seth," she shot back.

"Yes, please, do leave Aiden out of the equation, because that makes your situation so much better," Aiden said before whipping out two Covenant daggers. He charged at me with the speed of a Sentinel.

I side stepped his attack and turned facing him, feeling around in my pockets, I realized I had no weapon. I cursed under my breath and held up my fists. I still had the elements. One hit of akasha, and he'd be down for the count. Just as Aiden began to come at me, Alex's voice rang out strongly and clearly, "Aiden."

Aiden slowed to a stop and turned to Alex, his eyes glazed over. "Yes?" he answered dreamily.

"You will go back to my dorm room, and you will not leave until I come for you. You will forget any of this happened, understood?."

He nodded and lumbered off, dropping his daggers along the way.

I gaped at her as Aiden moved out of sight. "Y-you used a compulsion… on a pure! On Aiden!"

She shrugged nonchalantly, but anxiety thrummed through the cord, I opened my arms, "Come here Angel."

Alex quickly walked over to me and found comfort in my embrace. She nestled her head into my chest breathing heavily. I smiled brightly, "I guess this means more time to cuddle, or not cuddle. Meaning engaging in some interesting activity."

Alex lifted her head and rolled her eyes, pushing out of my embrace and stepping into my room. "Shut up, freak."

"How am I a 'freak,' if we're not doing any freaking?" I mumbled walking in after her and grinning as Alex caught my words.

As I closed the door, she smiled flirtatiously and took a few steps forward, backing me up against it. _I think I like where this is going cuddle bunny_, I said cockily through the bond.

Alex smiled flipping her hair over her shoulder, and reached behind me and locking the door, "Do you?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me. She stood on her toes, her mouth hovering over my ear. "Seth," she said, her warm breath caressing my skin.

"Yes?" I replied, my breathing picking up.

"I think I'd like you better," she reached down, starting to pull up the hem of my shirt, "if you shut up more."

With that, she dropped down on her feet and turned away from me. I groaned in frustration. Alex walked in the bathroom shutting the door. "I heard showers are much more fun with two!" I called to her.

"Whoever thought of that must have forgotten about a sex crazed Apollyon with the name of Seth," she called back, "And we can't forget about his dirty mind."

"What dirty mind? All I have is a sexy imagination."

Alex snorted and a few moments after, I heard the shower turn on and the sound of a curtain closing. I shook my head before walking back to the bed. I sat down on the edge and placed my head in my hands. I took a deep breath and exhaled as I thought about how my morning had gone. Looking at the clock, I saw it read 6:50. _Great, this is just what I needed at almost seven in the morning, _I thought as I stretched my arms. I could feel a headache coming on so I quickly erased those thoughts from my mind.

I heard the show turn off and the familiar scrape of the shower curtain as it opened. Moments later, Alex stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in one of my t-shirts. Her long brown hair was wet and fell down her back, stopping inches above her tailbone. The t-shirt of mine she had picked out stopped in the middle of her thighs, as she was short. I smiled at the thought, _Probably the shortest Apollyon known to man_.

Alex turned and glared at me, _I heard that._

I smiled charmingly, "Well at least you're short and sexy."

"Hahaha, not helping your case this time."

I stood up and walked over to her, "Let's cuddle."

Alex rolled her eyes, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, "Since when have we cuddled?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Since a little after we met, cuddle bunny."

She turned her amber eyes on me, "We don't cuddle Seth. And if I've ever cuddled with you, I must have been drugged or some shiz."

I stared at her blankly as I pulled her hair free from her ponytail. She looked at me with an annoyed expression plastered on her face. But there was always something there that never made me doubt myself. No matter how much I annoyed her and pissed her off, which was a lot, she always had a hint of adoration in her expression. I smiled at her with a smile that was saved for her only. Her expression morphed from annoyance to a serene look. She reached up, brushing her fingers over my cheek. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. She was the only one who ever got to see me like this. _At my most vulnerable moments._

_ I love seeing you like this Seth, and I'm happy it's these moments I get to share with you._ Alex said as she continuously ran her thumb over my cheek. I took in her touch. I slowly opened my eyes to see her watching me. She gave me a small smile and began to let her hand drop from my face. _Don't._ I whispered through the bond as I caught her her hand, keeping it in place.

Alex closed her eyes slowly and I took advantage of the moment, leaning down, I pressed my lips to hers softly, immediately she responded, reaching her free hand up and placing it on the back of my neck. I tangled one of my hands in her hair, guiding her lips to move with mine, and soon Alex was pressed lightly to the wall as our kisses took on a feverish pitch. Just as I reached for her shirt hem, a knock on the door brought us out of our lust filled stupor. I groaned in frustration against Alex's lips.

_ I don't want to answer the door. _I murmured through the bond.

_ Is the door locked? _ she asked, sliding her hands under the back of my shirt.

I nodded, taking in her touch.

_ Then don't answer it, _she whispered sensually, pressing her lips harder to mine, in an almost bruising manner.

Moments later, my shirt was tossed onto the floor and Alex was pressed harder into the wall, scrambling to get her shirt off. As her shirt hit the floor, my eyes gravitated to a silvery mark on her shoulder. A daimon tag. Wanting her to forget it ever happened, I leaned down kissing the mark on her shoulder. Alex gripped onto my shoulders, her chest rising and falling rapidly. I placed a dozen soft kisses over every tag in my sight. After I was done, I had Alex literally trembling in my arms. She looked up at me and tugged me down until our lips mets. This kiss was slow and sweet. Reaching around her back slowly, I went in to unhook her bra, that was until another knock came. Ready to ignore it, my hands kept advancing. "Seth? Alexandria? Are you two in there?" asked an annoyingly familiar voice.

Alex froze. _Marcus._

Her uncle. I pulled away from her quickly. "I know you two are in there, and if you don't open this door, I'll unlock it myself," Marcus stated.

Alex widened her eyes and motioned for me to got to the door. I jogged to the door, glancing down to make sure my pants were situated correctly. I opened the door slightly and leaned in, blocking Marcus' view of his indecently dressed niece. "Hey Marcus," I said, smiling innocently.

He eyed me warily, "What took you so long to answer?"

I stretched, "I was sleeping."

"And Alex?"

"Her too."

"Why so late?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Neither of us got much sleep last night."

Marcus widened his eyes, jumping to conclusions. "She's been having nightmares," I murmured, which wasn't completely a lie.

Marcus nodded his understanding, "Well, I need Alex to come with me."

"She's asleep."

"I know, but Aiden refuses to leave his room unless she comes to get him."

I snorted back laughter, "Do you really think it's necessary to wake her all because Aiden is throwing a hissy fit."

I watched as Marcus began to think. "Alex is just now getting sleep Marcus, this is the first time she's slept all night," I added.

Marcus straightened, "When she's awake, please inform her of Aiden's situation."

And with that he turned and walked down the hallway and out of view. I let out a deep breath and turned, shutting and locking the door behind me. Turning around, I was a little surprised at what I saw; Alex was settled on my bed, still "indecently" dressed. _Let's cuddle_, she whispered through the bond, but the expression on her face told me she wanted to do anything but that.

I took slow steps towards the bed, running my fingers through my golden blonde hair. When I reached the bed, Alex reached out her arms and pulled me down onto the bed with her. Somehow our lips met again and we continued where we had left off. Feverish kisses were placed in numerous places. _Why was Marcus here?_ Alexandria asked as I trailed kisses down her neck.

_ Aiden_, I responded, continuing my task.

Alex sat up abruptly, _Aiden?! What about him?_

I pressed her shoulders down making her lay back down. _Just focus on me for now._

And for that time, she did.

Seth's POV Pt.2

An hour or two later, Alex and I lay in bed contently. She had her head rested upon my chest quietly. I stroked her hair lovingly as she snuggled closer to me. _See, I told you it would be fun._ I said cockily, _Man, I just love cuddling._

Alex laughed lightly, _Seth, that most definitely was _not_ cuddling._

I grinned, _Well, we could say that my-."_

_ Seth_, she warned.

I continued, _Was cuddling with your-_."

She shot up, moving from my embrace, "I get it Seth. I'm pretty sure I was included in the 'activity.'"

"So," I prompted, ignoring her statement, "who's better at it?"

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. I smirked. "Me, or St. Delphi?"

Alex started to blush furiously, "Seth!"

I grinned, "Oh fine."

Alex rolled her eyes at me and pushed me down on the bed. "Ready for round two already?" I asked, smiling charmingly.

"I'm up for that," Alex stated surprising me.

"Let the games begin."

Just as we were ready to jump each other once more, another damn knock came at the door. Alex rolled off of me, exasperated. "Seth, answer the door."

Grumbling, I rolled out of bed searching for a piece of clothing, "Gosh Alex, where the hell did you throw my pants?"

I looked at Alex, who was blushing a deep shade of red, "I don't remember."

Smirking I plucked a new pair of pants from one of my open drawers, "It's alright Angel, I don't even remember where I threw your panti-."

Alex cut me off with a glare. I winked at her as I slide on the new pair of dark gray sweatpants, tying the strings I walked to the door. I opened the door and was met by a Guard. "Marcus needs you and Miss Andros to his office."

He turned leaving, before I could answer him. Turning around, I saw Alex was already dressed pulling on a pair of tennis shoes. I closed the door behind me and walked to my closet, "Marcus needs us."

Alex nodded, "I heard."

I quickly threw on a t-shirt and slid into a pair of tennis shoes. Alex was waiting for me by the door as I strapped on a few Covenant daggers. "Ready?" she asked, opening the door.

I nodded and took her hand, pulling her into the hallway with me. She closed the door and we began our trek to Marcus' office. Alex was out of breath when we reached his office. "Man I am not in shape," she panted.

"I like your shape just fine," I said leaning back and looking at her "assets."

"Shut up," she grumbled, pulling open the office doors.

I was a little shocked to see St. Delphi sitting in the office. "How-?."

"Compulsion," Marcus stated, answering my question, "I didn't want to use it, but we needed Aiden here, and Alex slept in a little too long."

I nodded watching Aiden tense as I took Alex's hand and led her to an armchair in front of Marcus' desk. Lightly, I pushed her into the chair and stood behind her. "What's up Marcus?" she asked.

Marcus folded his hand and leaned forward on his desk, "There have been more than twenty random daimon attacks in the past month. The council, myself included, think it may be the work of some of the remaining daimons left over from Ares' attempted destruction."

The color drained from Alex's face as she sat forward, gripping the arms of her chair. Daimons were always a sensitive subject for her. During the reconstruction of Deity Island, Alex was ambushed by daimons as she was on patrol, though she was the Apollyon, those things always cause her to freeze up. Gladly, she didn't get tagged, but she didn't have enough concentration to call forth the elements. It had taken her a little longer than we liked to get rid of the daimons, and with my help they were expelled instantly.

But she was still a little shaken up from the experience. I placed my hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, also sending loads of comfort through the bond, she instantly relaxed and unconsciously rested her head on my hand. I didn't miss the flash of jealousy that came across Aiden's face. Just to work him up, I winked at him, grinning widely.

As he opened his mouth to make a retort to my actions, I spoke to Marcus, "What does have to do with Alex and I?"

"As the Apollyons, you would have the power to purge the daimons instantly, we need you both to travel around and cease the daimon attacks."

Alex tensed but she nodded her head, "How soon will we be leaving?"

Marcus leaned back in his chair, studying Alex and I, "You'll be leaving tomorrow, along with a group of highly trained Sentinels and Guards."

Aiden spoke, "And I'll be one of them."

I groaned, "Well that's a downer. I was hoping it would be just me and my Angel."

Aiden growled, "If she's anyone's 'Angel,' she's mine."

I clucked my tongue lightly, "Oh no, no, no. You're incorrect there."

Aiden starting to stand slowly, reaching for his daggers, "I'll kill you here and now Seth, Apollyon or not."

"That won't do St. Delphi." I wagged my finger at him as if chastising a child.

He glared at me before huffing,"Just don't get in my way."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Stay out of mine, and I'll stay out of yours."

Alex wrapped her arms around herself, in a gesture I knew meant more than it seemed.

"Alex," Aiden cooed, "come here."

Alex stayed in place, her arms tightening around her waist, fear was pouring through the bond. "Angel, come here, please," I said gently.

She stood and walked behind the chair and to me. She looked up at me and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me. I could feel her shaking lightly in fear. Burying her head in my chest, Alex unwrapped her arms from around herself and around my torso. I glanced up to see Aiden and Marcus watching us in shock. It hit me that Alex had come to me, and not to Aiden. She had never done that before. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she began to breath heavily. _I can't do it Seth, they've taken everything from me. Mom and Caleb. They took them from me, and I can never get them back._

_ I know Angel, I understand, and I don't want to you coming with us, _I said.

Alex tensed, _No, I'm coming._

_ Alex, I know how greatly they affect you. And I need you to be safe, therefore you're not coming._

_ Seth, I'm going, and honestly there's nothing you, or anyone can do to stop me_, she shot back, tensing in my arms.

_ No A-._

"They took away everything I have! You're one of the only things I have left and I'm not letting them take you either!" Alex said sharply, breaking free of my grasp and glaring at me.

I stood there, frozen in shock at what she said. As I glanced around, I realized that Aiden had fallen back into his chair at the revelation. Marcus just sat there watching us in surprised amusement. "Alex…" I started.

"Don't," she said holding up her hand, "Just don't."

She turned and briskly walked from the room. Without missing a beat, I followed quickly behind her as she ran down the stairs and back to my dorm. "Alex, wait!" I called to her.

Either she didn't hear me, or she just ignored me. I had a feeling it was the second choice. I began to speak to her through the bond, but she had thrown up her walls. I heard the door to my dorm slam shut just as I reached the hallway where my room was located. I jogged down the hallway and swung open the door when I reached my room. I looked around the room and saw Alex curled up in a little ball in a corner of my room. "Alex," I breathed out heavily.

I shut and locked the door to the dorm. After, I slowly walked over to her, not wanting to startle her. I reached out for her and lifted her up, she clung to me like a spider monkey and I walked to the bed and sat down. We were quiet as Alex sniffled softly, trying to stop her tears. "Damn," she growled, "I'm acting like a child."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead softly, "Thank you."

She looked up at me in confusion as I wiped her eyes, "For what?"

"Caring for me. Nobody has ever cared for me like you do. Thank you," I said quietly.

Alex reached up, sliding her hand through my hair, she held her hand to the back of my head, pressing our forehead together, "Don't you ever thank me for that."

I leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away. I sighed, "Alex." She smiled faintly and ran a hand through my hair.

"You'll be fine," she said before kissing my cheek.

When she pulled away I sighed. After a few moments of silence I pulled her close giving her a reassuring squeeze. She sighed when I began to rub her back. Alex placed her head on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck.

I kissed her forehead as I rocked slowly from side to side. After a while Alex closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance, Dammit, _I'm scared. _

I hugged her tighter and shushed her. _What can I do Alex? How can I make is better?_

_ Let me come with you, please._

_ Alex…_

_ Seth, please._

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut. _You can come._

Alex squealed in delight and jumped on top of me, pushing me down as she showered me with kisses all over my face. _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

I forced a smile and opened my eyes patting the top of her head, "Anything for you cuddle bunny."

We sat in comforting silence as we thought about what lay ahead for us the next day. A while after, I had come to believe Alex had fallen asleep. Her eyes were closed and her long eyelashes fanned over her cheekbones. She had a peaceful expression on her face as she breathed deeply, her chest rising and falling slowly. _Gosh she's beautiful_, I pulled her closer to me. _Please don't let this be a mistake, _Ithought as I recalled giving her my permission to come.

_ I heard that_, Alex said, startling me as she snuggled back on the bed, pulling me along with her.

_ You know I don't want you to do this. You don't have to put yourself through this; not for me._

Alex opened her eyes slowly and traced random patterns on one of my arms. _If something happens to you while I'm not there, I'll never forgive myself._

_ And if something happens to you, all because you wanted to be there for me, I'll never be able to live with myself._

Alex smirked, _Seems as if we've got ourselves a problem here._

I couldn't help but smile, "What do we do now Angel?"

"Round Two?" she answered, innocently.

I laughed, "And you call _me_ the sex crazed Apollyon."

She shrugged, "I can't help that I'm hooked."

I grinned, "I know, I'm just irresistible"

She nodded tugging on my sweat pants and pulling me closer, "Mhm, and we can't forget sexy."

I smirked, "Now you're just stroking my ego."

She smiled, "I am, aren't I?"

Nodding I pulled the covers over us. Alex pouted, "Covers? I thought we were going for Round Two."

I chuckled lightly as I pecked her lips softly, "We both need rest. Round One wore me out."

Alex scrunched up her nose, "You know that's not true."

I grinned, "You got me there, but we really do need sleep, neither of us has slept all night."

Alex opened her mouth to object. "And there will be time for Round Two later."

She snuggled into my open arms and assumed her position with her head resting on my chest. I pulled her close to me and closed my eyes. We could wait to face whatever until tomorrow, but right now… it was about us. And I liked it just like that.

Alex's POV

Hours later I awoke pressed to Seth's chest as his muscular arms held me close. I looked up at him and smiled. He was beautiful, no gorgeous. His golden blonde hair had fallen in his face while he slept. His eyes were closed, shielding startling amber eyes. His longish eyelashes fanned over his high cheekbones. He looked like he was sculpted by the gods. His beauty was almost as unearthly as theirs was. I gazed at him, taking in his light golden tan skin and beautiful features. _I know I'm sexy, but you don't have to stare. _

I blushed, knowing I was caught. Seth's eyes fluttered open, and I was taken aback by beautiful amber eyes that matched mine. "I can't help it," I murmured, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

Seth tightened his grip on me, "Oh, I know. Happens to me whenever I look in the mirror."

I flashed a smile before tugging sharply on a strand of his hair. "Ouch," he hissed, pulling back from me.

I smirked, "Awe, did the pretty little Apollyon get hurt?"

Seth's cocky grin came along with his answer, "Nah, I was just a little surprised. I never knew that was your form of foreplay."

I widened my eyes. "It's okay Angel," he continued, "you know I'm down for anything; hair pulling and all."

I gaped. Seth smirked and place two fingers under my chin, pushing it up to close my mouth. "It wouldn't be much of a kiss if your mouth was open that wide," Seth stated, leaning in slowly.

I smacked his hand away and leaned backed, out of the way of him and his lips. "You think I'm kissing you after that?" I snorted, "Think again freak."

Seth grinned, "Then let's cuddle."

I arched an eyebrow, "You do realize that word has two different meanings with us?"

He nodded, smirking cockily, "We'll just have to see which it means as we go along."

I hadn't realized how close he had moved to me until I felt his warm breath caressing my face. "Seth…"

"Yes, Angel?" he answered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I-I don't think we should do this now, I mean, there's so much to be done! And we're the Apollyons, we can't do this when we should be training and resting. And, and-," I rambled, slowing to silence as I looked at Seth, who was watching me with an amused expression.

"You done now?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly. "Good," he said, leaning in and closing the distance between our lips.

Kissing Seth was like nothing I've ever experienced. I would forget everything around me, my train of thought, etc. The only people that seem to exist are he and I. Seth lived up to all his cocky talk and past it all, he was an amazing kisser. His kisses were so different from Aiden's. Aiden's kisses left me feeling as if I was on fire, I mean, it's a nice feeling and all, but they don't compare to Seth's. His kisses leave me wanting more, and when his lips meet mine, I feel like a never-ending electric shock is being sent through me. The feeling is exhilarating. Seth is like a drug to me: I just can't seem to get enough of him. _I like where your mind is going_, Seth said, having caught on to my thoughts.

I felt myself blush deeply as Seth pulled me closer pressing his lips harder to mine, _Keep thinking that way, and we might have to start Round Two._

I pulled away from Seth as he pushed me down on the bed and fixed himself above me. "Not now Seth," I said breathlessly.

Sometimes I hated how weak he was able to make me. Seth ignored me and began kissing down my neck to my shoulders. I immediately forgot why I was attempting to reject him. This felt amazing. _We need to be resting_, Damn, I even sounded breathless through the bond.

_ We'll rest right after, I promise_, Seth said trying to lift my shirt over my head. I'd like to say I was strong and pushed him away, or stopped him, or something like that, but I didn't. I lifted my arms above my head helping him slide it off. Seth tossed my shirt aside and gazed down at me. _Gosh you're beautiful Angel._

I crossed my arms over my chest, though my chest was still clothed. _Seth, I only want to cuddle._

Seth uncrossed my arms and pulled me close to him, "Then we'll cuddle."

I sighed contently as I nuzzled my head to his chest. Seth slid his hands down my sides. "Alex?"

"Uh, yes?" I answered closing my eyes and taking in his touch.

"Do you know what I'm about to do?" he murmured, caressing my sides.

I shivered and didn't answer him. That was until he felt his fingers move against my sides in a tickling motion. My eyes shot open as I began to laugh uncontrollably. "Seth!" I squealed, trying to squirm away from him.

Seth chuckled, "Yes?"

"S-s-s-stop!" I giggled.

"Say the magic words, " he said cockily as he tickled me faster.

"Please?!"

"Nope," he replied, pulling me closer to him as I almost succeeded in scrambling away.

I shouted the first words that came to mind, "I love you!"

Seth immediately ceased his tickling and stared at me with wide eyes and mouth opened. I slapped my hands over my mouth realizing what I just said, and shockingly, how true it was. I sat up quickly, removing one of my hands from my mouth to push myself up. "I-I'm sorry," I whispered, sliding off of the bed quickly.

"Alex…"

I rushed off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, remembering to lock it as he got up to follow me. Pressing my back against the door, I slammed my mental walls up, that I now realized had fallen while Seth and I had comforted each other and slept. I slid down onto the floor and buried my head in my hands, gripping my hair tightly. "Idiot!" I hissed, insulting myself.

I didn't realize how hard I'd been pulling my hair until my scalp began to burn. Untangling my hands from my hair, I fought back tears that threatened to spill over. "Alexandria?" I faintly heard Seth whisper from the other side of the door.

Ignoring him, I wrapped my arms around my waist and squeezed my eyes closed tightly. "Alex, please answer me," he begged desperately.

I almost shook my head until I remembered he couldn't see me. So I settled with remaining silent. About half an hour later, I thought Seth had given up, slowly, I opened my eyes and stood up, unlocking the door as I grasped the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, I twisted it, and pulled the door open quietly. My eyes immediately met with Seth's. I began to turn away until he rushed from the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I tried to pull away, but Seth just pulled me closer, placing a tender kiss on my forehead. "I love you," he whispered nervously.

I froze. Did I hear that correctly? Looking up at Seth, I saw apprehension in his amber eyes. "I really do Angel. I mean it," he said, shifting back and forth on his feet.

I had never seen Seth so self-conscious before. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Seth visibly relaxed, kissing my forehead with the same tenderness repeatedly. I laughed awkwardly, "What a day, huh?"

Seth chuckled, "Well, I almost fought Aiden, 'cuddled' with you, and admitted I love you. Overall, the day went pretty well."

I smiled faintly listening to Seth's heartbeat. Seth cleared his throat, "So, what does that mean for you and Aiden?"

I hadn't forgotten about Aiden. I considered Aiden my world, yet Seth was my universe. I loved Aiden, but I was no longer _in_ love with him. I was completely head-over-heels for Seth. Without even realizing it, I had given Seth my heart a long time ago. As cruel as it may sound, it seems as if I had only given AIden my time… _Damn I get around._

Seth grinned, having caught on to my thought, "Less than other girls."

I smiled up at him and tapped his nose, "Mhm."

Pulling away from his embrace, I walked back into the bathroom searching for my hairbrush. "So what about St. Delphi?" he prompted.

I hid a smirk, wanting to make him sweat a little. I picked up my hairbrush and swung my long hair over my shoulder, "Which St. Delphi, love?"

Seth waltzed into the bathroom, "The Sentinel one."

I ran my brush through my locks, "You could consider Deacon a Sentinel, you'll have to be more specific."

Seth sat down on the edge of the tub as I finished up my hair. After smoothing down my hair I twisted it up into messy bun and secured it with a scrunchie.

"Aiden."

"Ah, him. What about him?"

"The question I just asked."

"I don't remember a question."

"Alex."

"Yes cuddle bunny?" I answered innocently.

Seth groaned in annoyance. I grinned looking at myself in the mirror, and glancing at Seth's reflection as I saw him stand up and begin to move forward. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back against his chest. I turned in his arms, facing him as he pushed me back against the sink, effectively trapping me as he placed his hands on the cold porcelain on either side of me. I gazed up at him, "Yes?"

Seth leaned down, hovering his lips over my ear, "I really think you should answer me."

"Or what?" I countered.

Seth nipped my earlobe softly, and I forced myself not to react. That didn't go unnoticed by Seth, "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be Angel?"

I grinned at him, "I heard guys like a challenge."

Seth smirked, "Then I guessed correctly; girls love playing hard to get."

I poked out my bottom lip, pouting, "I am hard to get."

Seth shrugged, "It was pretty easy to get you."

I raised my eyebrows, my mood turning serious, "Are you calling me easy?"

Seth watched me in amusement, "Does it sound like I'm calling you easy?"

"Yes."

Seth stared at me blankly, "Then I'm calling you easy."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at Seth. I shut my mouth abruptly and steeled my nerves. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back quite harshly I realized, as he stumbled back, almost falling into the bath tub." "Alex, what the hell?"

"Easy," I exclaimed, "Easy?"

Seth stared at me, "Are you practicing how to pronounce the word or something?"

I glared at him and stormed from the bathroom. I plucked one of Seth's t-shirts off of the ground and pulled it over my head. Seth came from the bathroom as I was pulling on my tennis shoes. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

I laughed harshly, "Aha, anywhere away from you."

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just have to make sure I'm not throwing myself at you, because that would make me easy, yes?" I ranted.

Seth arched an eyebrow at me, "It's not that big of a deal…"

"It actually is," I said through clenched teeth, "You're basically saying I'm like every other bimbo you've been with; easy."

Seth began to speak, but I cut him off, "And I bet it was 'easy' for them to say 'I love you' like I did, right? And was it 'easy' for you to say it back?"

"Alex, calm down."

I laughed in shock, "And I get no apology?! Wow, I don't even know why the hell I'm surprised, I shouldn't be. I forgot who it was I loved, and how much of a douche he can be."

Seth took a step towards me and as he did, I took one back. "Angel-."

"Don't call me that," I hissed.

He continued, "There are times in life when you have to grow up. These, are one of those moments."

I chewed on my bottom lip. He really didn't even care. Seth watched me, looking to see what my next action would be. I straightened myself and turned, walking to the door silently. I could feel his eyes on me as I reached for the for the doorknob. "Alex, please, don't leave," Seth pleaded quietly.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Seth looking down quietly, he looked like a lost puppy. I turned around fully as he walked over to me and took my hand. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

I simply stared at him blankly. Seth released my hand and sighed, walking to the bed and sitting down. "I really blew it this time, didn't I?" he asked, shoving his hand through his hair.

Resisting the urge to comfort him, I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning back against the wall closest to the door. "You're not easy. The only easy thing you are is easy to love," Seth laughed and continued on with the musical lilt in his voice I had come to love, "I remember when we first me. You avoided me like a plague. You were scared of me."

Unconsciously I gave a small smile, I remembered that. Seth smiled brightly, "Now look where we are."

I took a step forward ready to fly into his arms, but oh no, that would be too "easy" of me. "I'm sorry Angel, I'm just… afraid. I don't want you coming with us so that you can stay out of harms way," he chuckled nervously, "Sometimes I wished you weren't the Apollyon, so you could stay safe, but then again, we wouldn't have met if you weren't the Second."

"Seth, stop," I said, walking forward, when I reached him, I settled myself in his laps.

"But-."

I reached up, pulling his face to mine. I pressed a firm, yet tender kiss to his lips and pulled away slightly. I pressed my forehead against his, "I understand, okay?"

Seth nodded wordlessly and cupped my cheek, running his thumb over my bottom lip. I let down my mental walls, and I felt Seth instantly relax. "Seth."

"Yes?"

"I love you," I said quietly, glancing down.

When I looked back up, Seth was smiling from ear-to-ear. "I love you, Angel."

I smiled, gazing at him, "Gosh, I could just jump you right now."

He smirked, "Obviously not shy about what you want."

"Not when that something is you," I stated grinning.

Seth brushed a few strand of hair out of my face that had fallen from my bun during our "episode". "Can I take you somewhere?"

I arched an eyebrow, "Now?"

He nodded. "Well, sure," I replied curiously.

Seth lifted me up, bridal style, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up. He chuckled, "I was trying to set you down cuddle bunny."

I sighed dramatically and slid down from his arms. Seth slid on his shoes and took my hand after he had finished. I looked up at him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied, tapping my nose.

Together we walked out of the room and out of the building that held the dorms. Seth steered me away from every Guard and Sentinel in sight, and soon we found ourselves at the bridge that separated Deity Island from the mortals. I grinned wickedly at Seth, "See, this is why I love you."

He smirked, "This is why I love me too."

As we began to walk from the comfort of the island, I saw a Sentinel I could recognize from miles away. _Aiden! _I hissed to Seth through our bond.

I began to pull him into the safety of some very appealing looking bushes, but Seth stood still. "Seth!" I groaned, trying to pull him with me.

He smiled a quite charming smile as Aiden approached. "St. Delphi!" he greeted.

Aiden glared at Seth and looked down at our hands clasped together. "Where do you think you're taking her?"

"It's a secret," Seth whispered, holding his index finger up to his mouth in a child like gesture.

Aiden started towards me but Seth intercepted him. Aiden raised his eyebrows, "And what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Guarding my woman," Seth answered nonchalantly.

Aiden laughed, "You mean _my_ woman?"

Seth shrugged, "How about we ask her."

They both turned to me and I glared at Seth. "Asshole," I growled at him.

He just grinned in return and pulled me flush against him. Aiden gaped. "What the hell?"

I attempted to push Seth away from me, but he started to caress my back, and damn did it feel good. I stopped my struggle and leaned against him, forgetting about Aiden, that was until I was ripped from Seth's arms and wrapped in Aiden's. I saw Seth's eyes flare with anger as he took in the scene. "Aiden, let me go," I said quietly.

Aiden stilled. "What did you just say?"

I took a deep breath, "I want to go with Seth."

"You didn't ask."

I pushed him away, "I am not your property. I don't have to ask for your permission to do anything."

Aiden chuckled, "Hahaha, okay, enough with the games Alex."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not playing any games; I'm going with Seth. You and I will talk later. Bye."

Turning from a shocked Aiden, I grabbed Seth's arm and started to pull him across the bridge. I heard Aiden growl as we reached the other side. He started to cross over, and at that moment, I was so done with his nonsense I didn't even think before I put out my hand, and called forth the wind element, pushing him back and making him fall flat on his back. With a huff I turned back to Seth who was giving me a wicked grin. Raising an eyebrow I asked, "What are you thinking?"

Seth's grin widened even more, "Oh Angel, if you want to know all you have to do is look."

I looked at him confused until he tapped his forehead. I concentrated as Seth let down his ever present barriers. Immediately I was flooded with feelings of lust and want that belonged to Seth. I saw scenes of what Seth was playing through his head, and let me tell you this; they were no rated G scenes. Widening my eyes I realized that these people going through the images in his mind were him and I. I threw up my barriers and concentrated on shutting out Seth's thoughts. _PERVERT!_ I shouted at him through the bond.

I heard Seth chuckle as the scenes ceased immediately. Peeking my eyes open, I saw Seth watching me with an amused expression. _My, my, my, what a prude you are. I'll have to change that, love._

Seth winked at me, and sauntered away leaving me dumbfounded. "Seth! You sex crazed, nymphomaniac-!"

"Love of your life, cuddle bunny, blah, blah," he finished with a wave of his hand.

I growled regaining my senses. I ran to Seth, planning on attacking him, but instead, I found myself swept up and placed on his back. "You annoying little asshole," I grumbled, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck.

"Foreplay, baby, foreplay," he replied nonchalantly.

Forcing myself not to slap him, I placed a kiss on the side of his neck. He chuckled, "Oh, you know you want me as much as I want you."

I smacked the back of his head, "Shut up."

Seth grumbled quietly, continuing our "journey." I hummed, resting my head on his shoulder.

Closing my eyes, my thoughts strayed to Aiden. I winced at the thought. I was seriously a cheater. Sneaking around with Seth. And it hadn't been any innocent kisses or touches; the morning Marcus had come in on us, after he left, we had gone _all the way._ Honestly, I had no regrets about doing that, except one; I shouldn't have slept with Seth while I was with Aiden. Receding into my, mind, I wallowed in guilt. Much to my sorrow I inwardly wept. Aiden. _Aiden._ The name was like a never ending mantra in my head. With his kind heart and gentle soul. I smiled to myself as I thought back on all the time we had spent together. He didn't deserve this kind of hurt. Making up my mind, I decided I had made a mistake with Seth, and I needed to end this relationship, or whatever the hell it was that we had.

I felt as if I was ripping in two at the thought. As I contemplated leaving Seth, I felt a sharp pang in my heart. I had learned to control the bond, that much was for sure, but I was terrified of the feelings that he caused me to have. The fact that the bond wasn't controlling my feelings for him was horrifying, but at the same time, it was amazing. I didn't need the bond to tell me that I loved him, I knew that I did. He's my everything. My heart. And I loved him. I would forever, I just knew I would, he held the key to my heart, as freaking cheesy as that is. No one had ever penetrated my emotional barriers deeper than he had. I had never shared so much with anyone, and the fact that he just _knew_ what I was feeling, that he understood, made my love for him grow every second of everyday. I knew I didn't want to lose him; I _couldn't _lose him.

_ Angel? Are you alright? _Seth's voice penetrated my thoughts. His voice had a worried edge to it.

_ Yeah, I'm fine_, I answered automatically.

_ Your tears are saying otherwise._

My eyes shot open, and I wiped my face, feeling continuous tears run down my face. _Angel-_

"I can't lose you Seth, I just can't," I whispered, quite pitifully.

Seth stopped in his tracks, backtracking into a secluded area so no scene would be made. He set me down gently and I look down at my feet, feeling more conscious than I ever had before. "Alex," he said gently, "look at me."

Shaking my head in refusal, I felt Seth's head cup my chin and gently force my head up. He gazed at me intently as I squirmed uncomfortably while uncontrollable tears continued to stream down my face. Swiping his thumbs under my eyes, Seth softly wiped my tears away. "Seth, say something, please," I pleaded.

Instead of answering me, he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I love you."

Quite literally, I plastered myself to him, probably squeezing the life out of him. "Whether you're with Aiden, or me, I'll still love you," he continued quietly.

I froze. He had picked up on my thoughts. Seth lightly pushed me away from him so he could look down at me. Looking into his eyes, I choked up. Seth smiled softly pressing a tender kiss on my cheek. "Go to him," he said, turning me around towards where we came.

I shook my head, turning back around to face him. "Seth, I love you. Okay? Just you. Aiden… I need to end things with him. I'll never love him like I love you…"

I slowed my words to a stop as Seth focused on something behind me. Turning around slowly, I felt a pang in my chest as I focused on the heartbroken expression on _his_ face. His eyes were a pale gray, and his skin turned a slightly pale color. "Aiden-," I started, but never quite got to finish as he turned swiftly and fled the scene.


	2. Author's Note

Hello all of you book lovers!

And non book lovers.

And just regular awesome/mundane people!

It's MyMy hurr, just updating about the Apollyon or Pure? series, thingy.

Sorry it has taken so long to write the second chapter. :c

I had estimated that it would take only a week or two, but with school and my exhaustion getting in the way, I didn't have much time, or feel like writing.

I know, I know, terrible excuses. Buuuuut, you can expect the second chapter in maybe three or four days, maybe sooner.

Hopefully it was worth the wait, and if not. Aha, I'll go cry in a corner. .

Okay! Well, I will be seeing/speaking/writing to ya later. c:

Adios! (:

P.S.

Any suggestions for POV's I should do?

More from the POV of Aiden?

Anything like that, and all that jazz?

No? Yes?

Well, if you have any suggestions, just leave me a review, I'd be happy to take some suggestions and include them in my writing! (:


End file.
